


Rogue 500

by Baccatapages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Medium Burn, Rift Mage - Freeform, enhanced!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: In a world of colour, Steve found it hard to see distinction between the lines, so he pretends that the distinction is there and that there is no overlap. After the Ice, he couldn't see blue or green, but imposed sharp lines that he stuck to religiously.It was only a matter of time before the thread starts to unravel, and the lines begin to blur.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Rogue 500

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where you can't see the colour of your soulmate's eyes. If your soulmate's eyes are brown, everything brown looks grey. And when soulmates finally touch, colour returns to their vision.   
> However, if your soulmate dies and their eyes are brown, then everything brown turns grey and doesn't regain its colour.

For Steve, the line between good and evil was always blurred. He’d pick fights he couldn’t win because he could finally see a distinction between black and white. He much preferred the definitive; he knew the Nazis were evil, he knew that Bucky was good, he knew that America were the good guys, and he knew that if he wanted to do any good, he would have to enlist. Bucky thought that Steve had something to prove, and maybe that was true, but joining the army was still the right thing to do.

When he woke up from the ice, it was clear to Steve that SHIELD were the good guys and fought to keep order in a chaotic world. That was why he stayed on as Captain America, and why he fought in the battle against the Chitauri. But Steve’s vision started becoming blurred when he discovered HYDRA tech in the helicarrier, even though he refused to acknowledge it.

And Steve continued to deny it; he kept going out on missions, some of them harder than the others, some longer than the others. But, as well as keeping Steve busy, it kept his vision clear and the line sharp, even though he could see blue or green.

But that hardly mattered when fighting bad guys.

That was why he didn’t question his orders when Natasha told him that they were tracking a rogue SHIELD Agent, one who had previously been the best and most esteemed (even though Steve had never heard of her), until she suddenly changed her tune and went on a bloody rampage. She was the only suspect of 500 shield agents’ murder. The only thing that they were slightly worried about was how she managed to do that in one night. Seemingly at the same time, too. She was immediately labelled as HYDRA and Steve was determined to bring her to justice.

They tracked her to a ramshackle building at the edge of the city, and Steve went through the front, Natasha through the back, and the STRIKE team surrounding the building just in case.

Most of the furniture was covered with white sheets, and there was a thick layer of dust over everything. Steve strained his ears for any sign of life before his senses eventually settled on a room near the back. Shield raised, Steve stepped into the small back room, eyes narrowed. He was greeted by the sight of Natasha tied to a chair and gagged. She didn’t look harmed, but she looked pissed. He went to release Natasha, but the door slamming behind him drew his attention. The door was reinforced, heavy steel, and had a small window that Steve peered through. He saw a face bearing an expression of fatigue.

“Sorry, Captain.” She said. “I can’t let you take me in. I’m not finished yet.”

Steve threw himself bodily against the door, satisfied when it groaned under his weight. “Why are you doing this?” Steve demanded.

“Does it matter? You’re America’s golden boy, and you’ll follow orders like a good little soldier, regardless of what I tell you.” She snarled. “I can’t tell if it’s your cowl or your shield that’s covering your eyes.”

By the time Steve hurled himself at the door again, she’d already vanished from sight. Steve hurried over to Natasha, released her, and nearly froze when he heard gunshots.

They emerged from the building to see the STRIKE team trapped in some kind of force field, their weapons all floating in the air and pointed at them.

She’d outplayed them.

While going through the motions of a medical check after the mission, Steve could feel the threads unravelling, revealing a blurred picture that Steve would have to stumble through. Did he truly follow orders blindly? Would he have shown her mercy if she’d given a good enough reason?

He doubted it. Steve’s orders had been to bring her in dead or alive and, from what he’d heard of her, Steve knew which would have been the most likely outcome.

When Steve asked Natasha if he knew why the rogue agent went rogue, Natasha merely gave a shrug and said it was classified. That was one of the many things that raised alarm bells, and by the time Nick Fury was assassinated, Steve prepared himself to embrace the blurred lines.

He needed help he could trust, help who had significant fire power.

Rogue, as Steve had nicknamed her in his head, looked taken aback when he, Natasha and Sam appeared on her doorstep. “We need your help.” Steve said.

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what makes you think I can help you?”

“You slit the throats of 500 shield agents, at the same time, all in one night, without moving.” Natasha pointed out. “I think you can help us.”

Rogue rolled her eyes. “Why should I help you?”

“Because if you don’t, SHIELD will fall.”

She scoffed. “There is no SHIELD. If you want to destroy HYDRA and save SHIELD, that would require a miracle.”

“Maybe you’re that miracle.” Steve pressed.

Rogue did not look impressed, and she was about to say something, when a boy, possibly no older than six, appeared under her arm. “Mama? Who are these people?”

Steve watched as Rogue’s expression softened slightly. “Jehovah’s Witnesses, love.”

“Oh. They don’t look like witnesses.” The boy said, peering at them curiously. He had Rogue’s big eyes, and curly blond hair.

Natasha gritted her teeth. “So? What do you say?”

The door was slammed in their faces.

“Well, that went well.” Sam sighed. “We should get going.”

Sam swore repeatedly under his breath.

They were being attacked by a madman assassin with a metal arm. What the fuck. He had a fairly good idea of who he was, but fuck. Sam thought the Winter Soldier was a ghost story.

One of the (presumably) HYDRA agents turned on Sam with his massive-ass gun cocked and aimed right for his head. Sam scrambled backward, trying to reach the upturned car to use as a shield. He brought his arm up to shield his face and flinched when there was the sound of rapid gunfire.

But he wasn’t dead.

Slowly, Sam lowered his arm to see a blue translucent barrier hovering between Sam and the Hydra Agent. Sam watched in grotesque fascination as a fireball hurtled over Sam’s head and hit the Hydra goon straight in the chest, engulfing him in fire.

A hand grabbed his forearm and hauled him to his feet. Sam was surprised to see Agent Rogue there, her expression grim and somewhat exasperated.

“How is it you people manage to find trouble where there isn’t any?” She huffed, blowing some of her hair out of her face. “Get rid of those goons. I’ll go help Rogers and Romanoff.”

With that, Sam got to work.

The Asset was trying not to panic.

It had been told of the possibility, the very slightest possibility, that a magic-user would come along and most definitely beat the shit out of it, but HYDRA never told it how to deal with a magic user.

The bullets it fired at her did nothing, bouncing harmlessly off a blue barrier, and it barely had enough time to dodge the rock fist that she sent hurtling towards it. She sent another and this one hit it square in the chest.

It began wheezing as a small snowstorm swirled around it, unable to move more than a few inches without tripping over, caught off-guard by the strong wind. A wave of her hand and lightning lanced through the Asset, drawing a scream from it.

Furious, the Asset wrenched itself from the snow and charged her, only for an invisible force to slam the Asset into the ground. The concrete cracked under it, its head starting to spin.

The last thing it saw was the magic-user vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader (you) is a Rift Mage from Dragon Age and if you don't know what that is: https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Rift_Mage  
> I won't go into too much detail about specialisation, but all you need to know is that the reader (you) is a badass mage.


End file.
